A Dark Twist
by hyperchics
Summary: What happens if Padme didn't die? What will happen to Luke and Leia? Will they stay on the Dark side, or turn to the Light side? And what will become of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda? Our first fanfic. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This story is both AG and JSMJS/DA's idea. JSMJS/DA(MAriah-Jan) is putting it in story format(with AG's, Anigirl, approval. hehe) This is their first fanfic. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Anigirl nor Mariah-Jan owns Star Wars(They both cry). But they do own anything that they make up in this story**

A Dark Twist

Chapter 1

_For some reason, deep inside of him, he did not like where this was going. Padme came to Mustafar because she loves him, and now Anakin Skywalker was breaking her heart. At first, the only reason Anakin Skywalker turned to the dark side, was to save his beloved wife, Senator Padme Amidala, from his visions of her dying of child birth. But now, he wanted more and more power, he didn't know what to do._

"Anakin, you're breaking my heart."

He was right, he WAS breaking her heart. Padme sounded so sad when she said it. Right then, something moved inside of her that made her make the decision that will change everything.

"Anakin, I-, I want to go with you. If you want to rule the galaxy, then ok. I'll be by your side." Padme said.

"Really, you'll go with me?"

"Of course I will. I love you."

"Then let's go. Palpatine will be here soon to pick us up, but you mustn't tell him of my plan to overthrow him."

"I won't Anakin, I promise."

"Ok, let's go inside."

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched them go from the top of the entrance ramp of Padme's ship. Then a big shadow passed over him. It was Palpatine's ship, coming to pick Anakin and Padme up. He ducked back inside, away from their view. The ship landed.

Anakin bowed as Palpatine came down the ramp.

"Darth Vader," Palpatine said, "I sense that we added another person."

"Yes, Master." Anakin looked at Padme, at back at Palpatine, "Padme is coming with us."

"Ah, I see." said Palpatine, obviously aggerviated. He didn't plan on this happening. "Well, we have to get back to Coruscant. Come aboard, both of you." Then Palpatine turned and went inside, with Vader and Padme following. They were holding hands.

After Palpatine's ship left, Obi-Wan got R2-D2 and C-3PO, and flew to Senator Organa's ship. He told Organa and Master Yoda what happened.

"Difficult, this is." Yoda said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Bail Organa.

"We must stay together." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, right he is. Stay in contact, we must."

"You can stay on my planet, Alderaan. You'll be safe there." the senator suggested.

"Yes, and from there we can figure out what to do." Obi-Wan agreed, "What do you think, Master?"

"Agree, I do."

So they went to Alderaan, and they explained to the queen, Bail's wife, what was going on. She agreed to keep them there, and she also assured them that they will be safe.

**A/N: Well, this is kind of a prologue. Tell us how you liked it. Please review! thanx!**

**May the Force be with you**

**-Mariah-Jan and Anigirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey! Ok, here's the 2nd Chappie!**

**Diana26.5:This update is for you! And thanx for being our first reviewer!!**

Chapter 2

It was just yesterday that Palpatine picked Vader and his beloved wife, Padme Amidala, up from Mustafar. He knew that Padme was pregnant, but now, Palpatine sensed that there were twins inside of her. So, he called Lord Vader to him.

"Yes, Master?" Darth Vader bowed as he entered the room.

"Ah, yes, Lord Vader." Sidious said, turning in his chair, "I have something to discuss with you."

"What is it, my Lord?"

"You know how Padme's pregnant?" Asked the master Sith Lord.

"Yes."

"I sense that, not only is she pregnant, but she's pregnant with twins."

"Now that you say it, Master, I sense it too."

"Both of them will be trained in the dark side of the Force. When they become a certain age, you will decide which one of them will be your apprentice. The other will still train, but only one of them will be your apprentice. I just wanted to discuss that with you, that is all." Palpatine finished.

"Yes, my master." Vader bowed and went out of the room.

Anakin hurried to his quarters that he shared with Padme on the ship.

When he came in, Padme hugged him, and he said, "Padme, I have great news. Palpatine senses that your pregnant with twins, and now, since he said it, I sense it too."

"Oh, Ani, that IS wonderful news!" she cried with joy, "We're going to have twins!"

"We can be a family, like you always wanted too." Anakin said as he was holding Padme close, "I love you, Padme."

"I love you too, Anakin."

--

"Thinking, I have been." Yoda said.

"What is it, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

They were in a small room in the palace on Alderaan.

"Appear, we will not, until right, the time is."

"So, we should stay here, until we know that the time is right?"

"Right, you are, Kenobi." Yoda replied.

Just then, Bail Organa came in. "Do you know what you are going to do?" he asked.

"Master Yoda thinks we should stay here until the time is right." Obi-Wan Kenobi answered.

"The right thing to do, this is, tells me, the Force does." Yoda explained.

"It's settled, then." Bail said, "You will stay here until the Force tells you it's the right time to do otherwise. My wife and I will take care of you until then."

"Thank you very much, Senator Organa" Obi-Wan said.

--

Anakin woke up in the middle of the night to hear his wife grunting. She was in pain.

"Padme, what is it?"

"Ani, I think that the twins are coming." she said.

So, Anakin brought her to the medical wing. A few hours later, with Anakin by her side, Padme was giving birth. She cried out in pain, and then the medical droid gave Anakin a boy.

"Luke" Padme said.

Then she gave out another cry. This time it was a girl.

"Leia," Padme named her baby girl, "Ani, I'm so happy."

"Me too, Padme, me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Well, we were trying to get the story started in the first chapters. Hopefully we can get this going in this chapter. Sorry we haven't updated in a few weeks, it's just been busy, but now it's summer. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Uno.**

**GlenWriter: We wanted this story to be unique. So, thanx!**

**Diana26.5: Trust me, this chapter is going to be longer.**

Chapter 3

_Seven Years Later..._

He made a blow for her left leg with his lightsaber, but she blocked perfectly. Then she returned the blow, and that caught him off guard. Her lightsaber touched his right leg, but it was only on "sting" mode. In a few minutes, he regained his balance.

They sparred like this for a couple more minutes until their dad said, "Ok, Luke, Leia, that's enough for now. Go clean up and we're done for the day."

"Yes, dad." They said at the same time. "Yay!" And then they ran out of the room.

_They have grown very strong in the Force, and they're only seven years old._

"Lord Vader?" He heard an officer say, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes?" Vader answered.

"The Emperor wants to see you, my lord."

"Thank you, Captain." He said.

"Your very welcome, sir."

Vader walked pass the captain and into the corridor. He headed towards the throne room, where he assumed that Emperor Palpatine would be waiting for him. When Vader entered into the throne room, he found out that he was right. Vader kneeled on one knee as the Emperor turned in his big, elaborate chair.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Darth Vader asked.

"Ah, Lord Vader. Rise my friend." Emperor Palpatine said, and Vader stood up, "I have an important matter to discuss with you." Then he stood up and started walking around the room, with Darth Vader by his side, "I have taught you for seven years now. Do you fell like you have learned much, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, Master, but I feel like I have more to learn." Vader responded.

"Indeed, you do." Palpatine said, then he stopped walking and turned to look at Vader. Vader stopped also, "I have taught you all that I know. Now is the time for you to take on a real appretince." The Emperor emphasized the word "real".

"What do you mean, Master? I have been training Luke and Leia Amidala in the ways of the Force." Vader remembered the reason why their names were Amidala. He did not want them to be Skywalkers, because he knew very well that then many people would be able to trace him back to Anakin Skywalker, and he did not want that. Thier mother did not want them to be Vaders, so they were Amidalas. "I was planning on taking them both as my --."

"You will take one as your apprentice, not both of them." Palpatine stopped him in mid-sentence. "Remember what I told you before they were born?"

"Yes, Master." Vader said, remembering how the Emperor had sensed that his wife, Padme, was pregnant with twins. "What will become of the other one?"

"The other one will stay with thier mother all the time and live a normal life." Palpatine told him.

"But you also told me that the other one will still be trained."

"That was then, Lord Vader." Palpatine said, then started walking back to his enormous chair. Vader followed. "I will give you some time to think about who will be your new apprentince. You are dismissed."

"As you wish, my master." Then Vader bowed and walked out of the throne room.

He went to his and Padme's quarters. Went he walked in, Pamde ran up and hugged him.

"Hey, Anakin." Padme said.

She was the only person who called him that anymore. He landed a soft kiss on her lips. "I loved you, Padme." He said.

"I love you too, Ani."

They remained in one another's embrace for a few moments, then Vader said while looking around, "Hey, where are the twins?"

"They're in their rooms, playing." Padme replied, "Why?"

"Well, that's good. I have some great news, Padme." Vader said, "The Emperor just now told me that he has taught me everything he knows. He also told me that I have to choose an apprentice. One apprentice. I wanted to keep training BOTH Luke AND Leia, but he insists that I should choose only one. I figured that now is the best time for me to carry out my plan to overthrow the Emperor, since he had taught me everything he knows anyways. Tonight, I'll kill him, and make it look like he died in his sleep."

"And then what will happen?" Asked Padme.

"After everyone realize that it was a natural occurance, I will become Emperor. You will be Empress." Vader explained.

"Ok, but be careful." Padme said.

"I will, Padme."

That night, Vader made his way to Palpatine's quarter's. He made the guards go into a deep sleep. _They should be awake by the morning. _He thought. Vader had been thinking about how to do this for a very long time. He couldn't use a blaster or a knife, that would make it obvious that someone killed him. And he definitely couldn't use his lightsaber, that would be TOO obvious. So Vader settled on using the Force Choke.

He went to his master's bed. _Former master, soon. _Palpatine stirred, and called out, "Lord Vader, is that you?"

"Yes it is, my master." Vader said. He then raised his arm and began to Force Choked his master. After he felt satisfied, Vader left and rejoined his wife in their quarters.

**A/N: Well, what do you think of this chapter? We are very happy that Mr. P is now dead. Yay! Ok, please review, and we'll try to update ASAP.**

**May the Force be with you**

**-Mariah-Jan and Anigirl**


End file.
